


A Suitable Incubator

by Zaceria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Birth, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Inflation, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition, Parasites, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Rape, Teen Pregnancy, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Unbirth, pregnancy transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaceria/pseuds/Zaceria
Summary: A parasitic creature invades a holiday resort and after settling inside a teenage girl begins to grow. She is found by another woman who goes to her aid thinking she's just a pregnant teen in labor. But she would quickly wished she hadn't!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	A Suitable Incubator

It was nearing closing time for the holiday park's swimming pool and people were starting to leave the pool and head back to their villas. The outside pool was all but empty except for one young girl in her teens with long hair and glasses who stood at the edge of the pool, not really moving.  
The girl had a frantic almost painful look on her face, her mouth wide open as she breathed heavily.  
She had never masturbated before but had discovered earlier that week how good the sensation of the pool's hot water jet felt against her crotch, so with the outdoor pool empty and the lifeguard busy on her phone she had decided to take a chance and enjoy it that evening.  
However, an alien creature lurked behind the grate where the hot water was being pumped into the pool, driven by an overwhelming instinct the creature had bent the bars wide enough for it's fluid body to slip through and now it gripped the grate tight waiting for the right moment.  
The young girl unaware of the danger she was in, decided to take it one step further. It felt so good she was curious to know what it would feel without her swimsuit in the way, after sparing a glance at the lifeguard who paid her no attention she slipped her hand under and the water and pulled the fabric of her swimsuit aside to feel the full force of the water on her bare sex.  
The unknown pleasant sensations surged and her hand snapped up again to grab the edge of the pool, “'It feels so good!” the girl mutters as her breathing becoming heavier and deeper.  
She could feel trembling deep inside her stomach, something was coming she just needed a little bit more.  
She edged her pelvis closer to the source of her pleasure, almost touching the creature with her hairless lips.  
Her eyes suddenly closed tight, her face became creased and seemingly full of pain, she bit her bottom lip hard, and her entire body stiffened up. The young girl was being overwhelmed by her first orgasm, but she was, at the same time, trying not to vocalize her pleasure, probably out of fear that the lifeguard would notice.  
As her hips jerked back and forth uncontrollably the creature shot forward forcing itself into the girl's vagina, the soft fluid body making it painless the fresh sensation only adding to the girl's pleasure causing her to cry out.  
“What are you doing over there?” the lifeguard called out suspecting what the child had been doing all this time “The pool is about to close!”   
The girl's face was red both with embarrassment and from the pleasurable experience she had just had, she nodded weakly and climbed out of the pool.  
The creature had made it inside the girl but it still needed to go further and enter her young womb without being noticed. It began to pulse and writhe stimulating the young girl who was still sensitive from her first orgasm, shocked by the sudden surge she doubled over her hands coming up to cover her mouth and she let out a series of moans and grunts as she experienced a 2nd orgasm, sexual fluids burst from between her legs as the creature forced it's way through her cervix causing the girl's body to jolt upwards.  
The girl stood there her legs shaking and threatening to give out, her face flushed her sexual fluids still dripping onto the floor from between her legs.   
The lifeguard rolled her eyes at the child's sexual antics and watched her stagger away in shame to the changing rooms unaware of her parasitic passenger.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
A few weeks later...

As a 27-year-old woman working as an Assistant Editor for a big city newspaper I rarely found time to relax as my life was very hectic and busy.  
So just under a year ago, I decided to book a holiday in a lovely isolated resort deep in the forest away from civilization for just me and my boyfriend. But I soon found the bastard had been cheating on me and rather than pay the extortionate cancellation fee I decided to ask a friend to join me instead, but only 2 weeks beforehand she had been forced to cancel due to demands at work.  
Frustrated I was ready to cancel it right there and then, but she had convinced me to go by myself and just enjoy some alone time.  
As I opened my eyes looking up at the night sky while lying back in the outdoor jacuzzi I was glad I had heeded her advice. As much as I wanted to stay here and enjoy the peace and quiet it was getting late and I was sure the lifeguard would come and tell me to leave, so I climbed out the hot tub and made my way to the changing rooms.  
The female changing room was empty and as I took off my swimsuit and began to dry myself off I reflected on how I enjoyed being able to relax over the last few days, I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have a just empty your mind of all concerns as just relax.

I had wrapped a large towel around myself and began combing my hair when I heard the door to the changing room close, I turned around expecting to see one of the female lifeguards but instead found myself staring at a young girl. 

She looked to be only around 13 or 14 years old, she had long hair and large square glasses. But what caught my attention was her large gravid belly, the girl was not only pregnant but looked to be full term!  
As concerning as the sight of a girl barely into her teen looking around 40 weeks pregnant, something else didn't feel right at all.  
Her clothes seemed far too small for her, like she was still attempting to wear her original clothing before she became pregnant. Her white t-shirt had ridden up, only able to cover the very top of her huge belly while her short black skirt looked to be so tight it was digging into her sides.  
I then noticed fluid dripping from underneath it, it was also running down the inside of her legs.  
I looked up to once again focus on her rounded belly, stretch marks and even some of her veins were partially visible on the gravid orb. It was like this girl's belly had grown faster than the skin could stretch.  
What also troubled me was the girl looked to be kind of..... sleepwalking, her eyes were glassy, she wore a stunned look on her face, her mouth was partly open and her arms hung limp at her sides. 

“Hello?” I said with a mixture of concern and dread.

A sudden spasm and gurgle from her belly and she awoke from her dazed state. Her eyes blinked regaining their focus and she doubled over her hands grasping her sides as another gurgle, longer this time, caused her to let out a long moan.  
I rushed over to her all concerns abandoned with my towel still wrapped around me and put my hands on her shoulders “are you okay?” I asked realizing how stupid the question was.  
Her head shot up her face was drained of color and her eyes were wide with panic.  
She shook her head “No.....it.....it hurts... ah! UNGH!” She clenched her teeth and her hands grasping her belly as it tightened.  
She let out another long groan, her face clenched in agony. She was sweating profoundly and  
her small legs were trembling. She stumbled forward and tightly grasped the top of my towel with both hands.  
No girl should be pregnant at such a young age or have to go through the challenge of childbirth, looking down I wondered if the girl's baby would be able to fit through her narrow hips. She let out another pained moan “Don't worry” I tried to reassure her “we'll find you some help and this be over before you know it.”  
I gave the girl a warming smile as I tried to think of something.  
“IS ANYONE OUT THERE?” I shouted hoping one of the staff would hear me “THERE'S A PREGNANT GIRL HERE IN LABOR, I NEED HELP!!”

Another loud wet gurgle emanated from her belly, 'were contractions always this loud?' I thought to myself. I looked up to see the girl's face was drawn fiercely tight, her head thrown  
back, her arms pulling on my towel as if she attempted to haul herself up.  
My towel dropped away and the girl cried out in alarm as her arms fell away before shooting up to grab my arm and shoulder for purchase.  
She looked at my now naked body and looked up at me, appearing to be more panicked than before.  
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry” she kept muttering under her breath “Ah..ah, AAGH! I... I’M SO SORRY” she cried out as a contraction gripped her and her body tensed. “Noooooo, don't come out!!!”  
No one was coming, so all I could do was get her to relax, and once she was comfortable run off and find help. She had lowered herself down into an almost semi-squat position, she was whimpering and shaking now and I looked down at her face staring at my naked chest; contorted with effort and coated in sweat.   
“Don't worry about that” I said to her in a kind voice “we're both girls right?”  
She looked up with a look of regret edged on her features, she shook her head. “I don't want to do this!” she grunted “but Ah..ah, AAGH! I-I’m too…too FULL!”  
Despite her discomfort her eyes never left mine, hiding my confusion as her words I gave her a reassuring smile. “What are you tal....” 

There was a sudden wet thwump noise and my body jumped as if startled, I froze, my voice catching in my throat as my body tensed. It was so sudden and unexpected it took a few seconds for me to realize what had happened.  
I let out a pained gasp as an abrupt sense of intense pressure and heat radiated from my crotch, my eyes going wide with shock as I felt something long had embedded itself inside my pussy with such force it felt like something had hit the bottom of my stomach.  
“What's..... Unnggghh..... the hell!” I grunted, looking down to see what had caused it, I couldn't see much between my boobs and the teen's large belly, but I saw enough to feel scared.

Despite the girl's efforts to maintain her grip, I was able to throw her off and back away enough to see what was between us. Unable to hold on to me the girl instead grasped her stomach and doubled over moaning and muttering that she was sorry.  
I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked down to see a long organic, partly transparent purple tentacle coming out between my legs, my eyes followed it to it's source, it stretched out for about a meter where it disappeared.... I swallowed hard..... right under the skirt of the pregnant girl.

Panic seized me. “No, no, no, no, no..... this can't be happening.. ahhhh... this had got to be some sort of nightmare!!!”  
My heart racing my hands shot toward the tentacle, whatever this thing was I didn't want it inside me! My first instinct was to grab and pull it out but it was coated in some sort of liquid that made it slippery, I was also unable to get a good grip on it as though it appeared squishy it was very firm like a muscle.  
My arms thrashing wildly as I tried over and over in a hopeless effort to pull it out, believing if I could just rub off enough of that oily coating I would be able to pull it out. 

My efforts were interrupted as the girl let loose a guttural cry, my head shot up and I saw her pained face as she heaved against whatever was inside her.  
Scared I yelled; “PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!”  
“Aaarrrgggh ... I can't stop” she replied through clenched teeth “It’s coming, it's coming!”   
As if to prove the point her belly emanated a deep grumble.  
She dropped to her knees, spreading her legs wide and blew up her cheeks and puffed rapidly. Her face had flushed a shade of red and her hands pressed hard against the sides of her belly.  
My mind was racing 'What was inside this girl? Was she some sort of alien trying to breed with me? Where was everyone? What was the tentacle for?' It hadn't moved or done anything since penetrating me though the pain had started to fade replaced with a strange warming sensation.  
“Aahhh hoooo,” she sobbed, “it hurts! ... AAARRRGGGH!! ... Oooohh God, my slit!! Uuunnnggg .... IT'S GOING TO TEAR ME APART!!!” And with that shriek her pent-up breath burst out of her as straining body tensed, her hands balled into fists she held her arms tight to her chest.   
She let out a loud groan of sudden relief and fell back to sit on the changing room floor, panting and out of breath she was covered in a layer of sweat, her small t-shirt clinging to her small frame. “oh gooooddddd” she muttered a look of utter relief on her face.

I however couldn't relax, not with this tentacle linking us! Slowly a bulge appeared from beneath her skirt, I was reminded of a snake eating an egg. Because it was partly transparent I could see the shadowy shape of whatever had come out of the girl, it was about the size of a tennis ball and, slowly it slid down the length of the tentacle and towards my vagina.  
“No I don't want this” I cried “please god NO!” Desperately I tried to grasp the tentacle to prevent the egg's movement but I couldn't stop it, even grasping it with my full strength, my fingers simply slid around the bulge and the egg passed through my hands with no effort.  
My breath was coming in short bursts as the egg moved up toward my opening, I tensed as it hit. My mouth opening in a silent scream as the tentacle forced my lips to part and push the egg into my body, involuntarily I brought my legs together and I cried out as the egg was pushed into my vagina.  
The pain was unbelievable as my delicate sensitive membranes were suddenly stretched by the inhuman object.  
“No!” I grunted “I... can't... Uuuunnnnngghhh.... let this happen!” I said through clenched teeth as I put all my effort into clenching my hip muscles, holding my breath while a bared down I could feel sweat trickling down my forehead.  
Hope touched me as I felt the egg start to move backward! But then the tentacle propelled the egg forward smashing through my cervix and into my waiting womb.  
I let out a scream doubling over and clutching my abdomen where I felt the bulge of the egg inside me, tears running down my face as my hips spasming from the force of it. My legs gave out and I collapsed to the floor. 

After a minute I grabbed a nearby bench and hauled myself up into a sitting position, looking down at the slight bulge on my stomach with disgust. I felt like I was going to be sick just thinking about what had just happened, covering my mouth with my hand as my stomach churned.  
I despaired as I saw we were also still connected, The girl still laid on the floor moaning, her eyes screwed shut with a look of fierce concentration on her face.  
I started looking around the room, why had nobody found us yet? Had all the staff left and we were locked in? But if that was the case how did the girl get in?  
“Oh… Oh God!” Her small panicked voice causing me to look back to see her eyes wide open and brimming with tears. “A-another one coming… I can f-feel it…”

I was shaking my head at the thought of repeating that vile experience that had left my insides feeling sore. I grew more fearful as I watched her instinctually spread her legs. 

“NO! I refuse to go through that shit again!!!!” I snapped, “We need to get help.... we need a doctor.... to get to a hospital..... MY PHONE!!!” I cried in revaluation “I can call the holiday resort office and get them to send us help, just need to get to my bag.”  
I looked over my shoulder to where my bag lay on a bench just a couple of meters away, “Don't worry we'll get through this”  
“Please.....don't” she groaned “you'll...... you'll only... only.. make it worst!”  
I ignored her, wincing as I rotated my body round and began to crawl towards my bag. I groaned as the tentacle was pulled taut, the girl anchoring me to place refusing to move. Still, I started to stretch my hand out towards it, if I could just reach it... 

I just about managed to get 2 of my fingers around the straps before there was a deep grumble behind me and the girl began to scream, and a second later the tentacle began thrashing around inside me.   
I released a pained yelp, my body convulsing as my hips were rocked back and forth by the strength of it, my hand recoiled causing the bag to fall, it's contents scattering across the floor.  
I grunted through clenched teeth, trying to endure it enough to gain some control of my limbs. It was painful but what was worst was it was somehow hitting all the right spots stimulating me in a way I never thought possible. I moaned my fingers curled against the tiled floor as my body was flooded with both intense pain and pleasure, the mother of all orgasm bubbling up inside me.   
Still, I fought against it, grunting I began to pull myself across the floor towards where my bag had fallen.  
I turned my head briefly to see if the girl was being subjected to this same torture, she wasn't, it was far worst.  
I watched in sickening horror as the girl rolled from side to side her pregnant stomach writhing as if whatever was inside was trying to fight it's way out.  
“Wh-WHOAAAAAA! T-too fast…TOO FAST!!! I’m g-gonna to break!” she shrieked.

Distracted by the girl's torture had caused a lapse in my concentration and the orgasm hit me like a tidal wave.  
My body stiffened, hands gripping the floor with such force I thought I'd break the tiles, my toes were curling, my legs snapped shut around the tentacle, my back was arching, and then... then the tension was released.

I let out a scream, half of pleasure, half of pain, as a powerful orgasm consumed me. I could feel the spasms of my sex, the hardness of the egg as my womb clamped down on it. It seemed to go on forever and I bit down on my finger as wave after wave of intense pleasure crashed into me.

Facedown again the cold floor with my hips off the ground I was left filled with an orgasmic afterglow, I let out a long moan as I felt what I thought to be the beginnings of an aftershock but my eyes went wide when I realized what it was.  
Consumed by my fierce orgasm I hadn't noticed the girl had birthed another egg and it was now parting my lips once again forcing it's way inside me. “No!” I groaned breathlessly “I'm too sensitive right now.... if you do that I'll....I'll”  
As my lips closed around the 2nd egg another orgasm ripped through me, gasping I felt my orgasmic contractions torturing me by squeezing the hard object and pushing it further into me, my breathing was erratic, uncontrollable moaning and grunts escaping my lips, my heart was pounding, my head was spinning. It was all too much!!!  
I was shocked to feel two more eggs slip into me straight afterward, smaller in size but no less stimulating sending spasms rippling through me!  
“Aah… AAGH! I ca…can’t… please... no more nnNNGH!” I cried as my belly bloated and tightened with 4 of the inhuman eggs.

It's over and I sank once again to the floor, my thoughts lazily floating back into my head, my body relaxing after such fierce stimulation and I could feel a throbbing headache coming along.  
I became aware that my toes were curled, and I try to painfully stretch them. It's the same with my fingers the muscles protesting after being pressed hard against the floor.  
I let out a weak moan as my newly swollen stomach made it very uncomfortable to lay on my front and I slowly rolled over onto my back, I could hear the girl panting but was unable to do anything except look at the ceiling as my body and mind tried to recover.

I finally turned my head at the sound of something hitting the wall and crashing to the floor, I looked over to see my phone the screen damaged beyond use or repair. “Nnnnooooooo, fuck why... why would you do that!” I groaned slowly lifting my head.

The young girl leapt on me! Pinning me to the floor as she grabbed my arms, her legs pulled up on each side of my torso in an almost squat position! “What are you...” my protest died on my lips as I looked up to see a look of manic desperation and despair. She was breathing heavily, her hair and clothing plastered wildly to her flushed overheated small body.  
“They can't help us!” the words pouring out of her in rush “No one can help us! I've tried, over and over and over..... OOhhhhhnngggg!!” She groaned and gnawed her lower lip, the strain etched on her features “You think I want any of this” she said as the tension faded “I don't!” she snapped “seeking help only makes it angry and.....” tears began to roll down her face once again “it hurts! It makes it so.... so painful... so just.... AAAaaawwwwwwngggg!! … I need to do this! Hhhaaagghh! ...” she panted hoarsely “just let me do this.... please!” she moaned.

I couldn't speak, shocked at the thought of what this young girl must have been through with this thing inside of her.  
I looked down as her body tensed the belly quivering she gave a long keening cry. The  
despairing wail of a defeated girl. “I can’t! ...” her voice was shaky with emotion and fatigue “I can’t! ... Too big! … Aahh... too hard! ...” she sobbed.   
With that she sucked in a deep breath and screwed her face up, I could tell she was pushing with every ounce of energy left in her body, and every muscle fiber that would still obey her exhausted brain.

I became worried as she held that breath for what felt like minutes, her complexion turning a dark red, arms and legs beginning to tremble. “you need to take a breath” I told her, but she ignored me too focused on her task. Sweat was starting to drip off of her as she clenched her teeth, issuing a suppressed guttural groan, her face was now starting to turn purple “BREATHE!” I yelled.  
Her small body lurched forward and she let out a loud gasp like someone coming up for air after being underwater for too long.  
The girl's ravaged body shivered and a look of utter relief and almost masochistic pleasure settled on her features; eyes rolled up, tongue out panting and issuing a series of almost orgasmic moans and sighs.  
Shaking she finally fainted, collapsing on top of me, I prayed she'd be okay as I slowly pushed her off, and knowing what was coming, I sat up in time to see the final egg slowly making it's way towards me.

I sat there frozen my gaze fixed on the final egg snaking it's way towards me, the previous eggs had been the size of tennis balls, this one however was the size of a grapefruit! I stared at it in disbelief, how had that tiny girl manage to birth something that big, then fear gripped me as I reacted.  
Calling upon all my reserves I grabbed the nearby bench and hauled myself up, I struggled as I positioned myself into a crouching position which I think was used for women in labor. I spread my legs wids and gripped the wooden bench with both hands, I steeled myself.

I cried out as it slammed against my opening, “Nrrghhh…I don't think I can do this!…too big!” I grunted, my face turning red with effort. The pain was surging through my already tormented vulva as it was forced to stretch even wider. “Ahngh! Ahngh! AAAAAAAAAH! IT BURNS!!!”  
It feel like someone was forcing a lump of burning coal into my pussy! Was this the ring of fire pregnant women went through during crowning?  
I let out a gasp and my whole body began to be pushed upwards by the force of the egg against my groin. Panicked I pried my hands away from the bench and reached down and opened my lips, pressing my bodyweight down against it. I let out a moan as it pressed further into my burning opening, “Wh-WHOAAAAAA! T-too big…Ahh….unggghhhh… oh god!” I panted my body glistening with sweat, the egg was now wedged halfway it but wasn't moving anymore.  
I threw myself on to my back and grabbing the bottom of each of my legs and pulling them back towards my chest.

I blew up my cheeks and puffed rapidly as the egg grinded down my stretched birth canal.  
"I caaaaannnnn'ttt!" I wailed as the internal pressure grew as the tentacle began to push it through my bruised cervix, my head falling back I screamed in pain. "It's too big! Ohhhhhhh my GOD! It feels like a bowling ball!"  
My numb lips closing I released my legs and they sunk back down to the floor, the eggs progress was painfully slow and I let out a broken laugh “please… nnnggghhh... just ha ha.... fucking.... do... do it already!”  
As if it understood there was a final burst of strength and the egg was forced into my crowded womb, I screamed clenching my belly, my hands feeling it expand, the skin turning an angry red as it was stretched thin, stretch marks and veins appearing across it's surface.  
“AAAAAAAAAAH PLEASE NO MORE... AHHH STOP!!!!..... TOO BIG, TOO FULL!!!” I shrieked.  
Looking like a woman of 7 months I frantically wrapped my arms around my still swelling stomach and pulled my legs up as if I could hold back it's expansion. I cried out “I'M G-GONNA.... UGH... EXPLODE!!!”

I then let out a deafening scream as the pressure peaked and my back arched, the tentacle pulled itself out, fluids splashing out on to the floor!

…. My mind unable to take any more, I finally passed out, my belly filled with inhuman eggs, my body went limp as it fell to the floor.

+-+-+-+- Epilogue +-+-+-+-  
I later awoke in the resort's medical center and found myself looking over 7 months pregnant, the skin on my newly acquired bump was once again smooth, no longer red, and covered in stretch marks. It didn't hurt anymore either, my body quickly adapting to the new role that had been forced upon it.

I was then spoken to by a man from the Imprig Corp who I immediately took a disliking to.  
Apparently, the girl had been infected with a parasite and disappeared while at the resort 2 months ago, it had grown to maturely and had begun to reproduce inside of her. Forcing her to find a suitable “incubator” to transfer it's eggs to. The girl had yet to be found but what shocked me the most was the cold way the man spoke about it, lacking any concern for us and more fascinated with the creatures inside of us.  
I demanded they remove them saying I wanted nothing to do with them, but he refused stating that the amniotic fluid would turn acidic if exposed to air and that it would only be safe once the eggs had hatched.  
It sounded like a load of bullshit but I couldn't risk it if it was true so I asked what was going to happen to me?

He gave a cold smile and stated I would be relocated to a controlled environment where the Imprig Corp could monitor my progression and make sure none of the creatures within me escaped to infect others upon birth. They had everything already set up, medical papers explaining my disappearance from my old life due to a coma suffered from a car accident on the way home from the resort. I would also be paid a large amount of cash in compensation.

Not wanting to abandon my friends and family I asked what would happen if I refused; He said with a deep and threatening tone that I would instead be put into quarantine and held there till I had given birth. My family and the local papers would be notified of my parasitic pregnancy.

I despaired, seeing the only option available to me, and agreed to go with him.  
What other option was there?

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd of my first two stories on here so please let me know what you think?


End file.
